Finally Safe
by ShySecret
Summary: They'd finally done it, taken down the organisation. Coming back to the Kudo manor, Shinichi and Kaito have some pent up frustration that is finally safe enough to release. Warning Lemon, ShinKai, boyxboy, yaoi.
1. Finally Safe Pt1

**Fanfiction, I do not own. All rights and characters belong to Aoyoma sensei.**

* * *

They had done it, they had finally taken them down. The Black Organisation had been obliterated except for a few stragglers, but the key players were gone. Gin and Vodka had gone down with a hellish soccer ball to the face, served themselves right. It was that very night that they had taken them down that had Shinichi and Kaito stumbling into the Kudo manor tired, but exhilarated and had too much adrenaline singing in their blood for them to actually sleep.

"Their finally gone..." Shinichi murmured, and the trueness of the statement nearly made his body sag with relief.

"Yeah..." Kaito followed quietly, trying to keep his poker face firmly in place, but those tears of relief refused to be staunched. He couldn't help the grin that broke onto his face as those tears fell.

"We did it, we finally got them!" Kaito cheered, wrapping his detective in a hug, laughing and crying at the same time. Shinichi quickly returned the embrace, burying his face in his magicians shoulder as his own shoulders shook with laughter and sobs. He nuzzled his way to Kaito's cheek, kissing a path as he went. They were both safe and sound, no one on their tails. Finally he dragged Kaito's face to his, and pressed his lips to those soft lips that eagerly returned the kiss. It had been too long since they could do whatever they please without having to second guess, create backup plans, too long since they didn't need to keep one eye open when they slept, to keep looking over the back of their shoulder. Shinichi tilted his head to press even closer, his heart thudding in his chest from all those sensations.

Shinichi needed more. More of his thief who'd been there for him through the entire thing, for his messy explanation to Ran, for the take down, for all those moments when he was sure it would be his last. Tentatively Shinichi touched his tongue to Kaito's lips, drawing a moan from the thief as he opened his mouth to him. At that first brush of tongues they gasped at the increase of fire in their blood, and Shinichi pressed eagerly against Kaito, pushing them to the foyer wall. Kaito groaned at the sudden pressure, heat, and everything that was solely Shinichi.

A need for oxygen forced them to seperate, both of them were panting heavily. Shinichi pressed his head into the junction of Kaito's neck and shoulder, shuddering as Kaito's harsh panting sent hot moist air over his sensitive ears. To distract himself he pressed hot kisses to Kaito's throat, earning a whimper. Kaito leaned his head back, letting his detective explore the expanse of skin revealed before him. Shinichi groaned at the sound, nibbling at the creamy flesh as he tried to press closer to that heat.

"-Nichi" Kaito whimpered when they accidentally ground against each other. Shinichi groaned in response, the noise making him grind a little bit harder. Kato's back arched in response, rubbing their erections together.

"Kai-" Shinichi moaned in response, lifting his head so that he could kiss those bruised lips.

"Bedro-" Kaito gasped out trying to speak around the pleasure thrumming through his veins. He fought a whine when Shinichi moved away, leaving him feeling cold and bare. He looked up with half lidded eyes at his detective whose eyes were also half mast and largely dilated. Kaito delighted at the red lips and the way Shinichi kept looking at his body with what could only be described as desire. He distantly felt the tug on his hand as Shinichi led them to his room. Kaito's heart was pounding in his chest, it felt just like when he jumped off a building with his hang glider, only so much better.

Shinichi led them to his room, letting go of Kaito, and locking the door behind them. Kaito was facing his bed, and he could see the flush on his cheeks, and felt his own heat. Walking up behind his partner, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed down his neck. The magician turned in his embrace to face him, pressing another kiss to his lips before taking a step back while looking into the the detectives eyes invitingly.

A hungry gaze overtook Shinichi's face as he walked forwards and pressed the thief back until they fell onto the bed. Kaito reached up, grabbing the back of Shinichi's neck to pull him into a kiss. While he kissed his thief, Shinichi reached down feeling for the buttons on Kaito's jacket. Finding one, he tugged at it. Opening his eyes dazedly he let Kaito catch his breath as he worked the jacket and shirt off. Kaito looked up at him eyes glazed in love, lust and pleasure. He watched as his clothes were taken off, and gave Shinichi a distracted grin before a puff of smoke erupted around them.

The detective felt light touches on his skin that made him shudder, and when the smoke cleared he noted that both their jackets, shirts, and socks were gone. He gave Kaito an amused grin when he insistently tugged on Shinichi's neck to pull him back down for another kiss. Shinichi let his hands wander, brushing over the warm skin, hands scrapping across his chest, eliciting small gasps and moans of encouragement.

Pulling back, Shinichi eyed Kaito's chest taking in all the bullet wounds, and marks of survival. His eyes darkened at the sight, how dare they hurt his non-violent thief! He would replace the memories of those hurtful marks with something better. Shinichi leant down, and pressed wet kisses to the scars, pausing to lightly nibble every so often. He kept his eyes trained on Kaito's expressions, just to make sure he wasn't hurting him.

Kaito shuddered as he stared into that azure gaze, every lick, nibble, and kiss sent another wave of heat through his body.

"Shinichi~" he whined, tugging on those dark locks. A breathy chuckle sent goose bumps rippling across his skin. A hand brushed down his chest, then slowly south. At that first touch, his entire body shuddered, and he hissed between his teeth. Slowly the pressure increased as Shinichi massaged him through his boxers, making him whimper and moan. Rough, slow, fast, soft; the constantly changing pace made him mewl and tug more insistently on Shinichi's hair.

"Come on, no more teasing!" Kaito groaned, throwing his head back at a particularly pleasurable pressure, and oh that friction! Shinichi nuzzled the confined bump, his hands sliding down the thief's body, stopping at his boxers. Azure eyes connected with indigo in askance, Shinichi gave a little tug on the boxes and got an affirmative nod in return. Dragging the boxers down those slim pale hips, his member was relaxed from its confines. Kaito groaned in relief as shudders racked his body from those soft touches.

Shinichi moved up to give Kaito a brief kiss before he went south. All of Kaito's ability to think went fuzzy at the tentative touch of a tongue to his member. It all but disappeared when it was plunged into that hot cavern heat. His hand shot down, tangling in Shinichi's hair, massaging his lovers scalp, encouraging him. Relaxing his throat, Shinichi gently suckled, listening for Kaito's reactions. Kaito moaned, trying to hold back the instinctive reaction to thrust. His lover apparently felt the tremors in his body and moved his hands to hold down his hips.

"More..." Kaito panted, it seemed ridiculous to want more of that searing heat, but that was all he could think of. More of Shinichi, more of that heat, just more of that burning desire. When Shinichi hummed in interest, the vibration sent a lightning bolt of heat and desire throughout his body, finally furling in his lower stomach. He wasn't sure what sound he made, but it was something cross between a low groan and a whimper that made Shinichi deep throat him with a long hard suck. His hips bucked and eyelids fluttered in a struggle to keep them open, trying to get more of what he desired, but those strong calloused hands held him down. He gasped, his mouth hanging open to try and get as much oxygen he could, one hand tugging in Shinichi's hair the other twisted in the sheets beneath them.

"Shin... ichi... I'm..." Kaito didn't even finished his sentence before Shinichi was pulling away. He indignantly thought 'Come back!' when the pleasurable heat left with him, and he couldn't stop the whine from the back of his throat.

"Don't want you to cum too soon." Murmured Shinichi's husky voice, when Kaito opened one questioning indigo eye. When he opened both his eyes he noticed that Shinichi still had his boxers on and his member was straining against his confines.

"Geez, why didn't you say so sooner, come here." Kaito gestured, and Shinichi crawled closer pausing to initiate a brief kiss. Kaito's hands snaked down Shinichi's chest, feeling their way down his chest, passed the faint traces of a six pack, which made him unconsciously lick his lips, before moving down south. Feeling the edge of the boxes he tugged them off, and his eyes immediately jumped to his lovers member. He felt his heart stutter at the realisation that that was going to be inside him. He felt giddy from just thinking about it.

Shinichi shuddered as Kaito's fleeting touches and the cool air around them kissed his skin as he was exposed. Leaning over Kaito, he reached for his draw and blindly searched around for the lube he kept their in preparation for a day such as this. When he grabbed the tube and was pulling his arm back he shuddered and his arm that was supporting him nearly collapsed.

"Kaito," He groaned as that wicked mouth did unholy things to his chest. He felt the magician smirk against his chest, as he forced him self to lean back and straddle Kaito. Leaning back and looking like a hungry jungle cat, Kaito smirked up at him.

"You sure?" Shinichi murmured in an intimate whisper, leaning down to brush his lips against the shell of Kaito's ear. He felt gratified by the full body shudder that tumbled out of the magician.

"Yeah..." Was the breathless whisper that came from Kaito, whose hips were shifting restlessly in search of friction. Satisfied with an answer of consent, Shinichi shifted so that he was sitting in between Kaito's legs. He grabbed the nearest fluffy pillow and gestured for Kaito to lift his hips. Placing the pillow beneath the thief's lower back, he could feel the thrum of anticipation in his blood. Lifting Kaito's legs so that they rested on his shoulders, he could feel his cheeks heat. Glancing down at Kaito, he could see that his cheeks were just as flushed.

Shinichi pushed away the nervous flutters in his chest in favour of grabbing the tube of lube and liberally applying it to his fingers. He slowly traced Kaito's entrance, earning a gasp of surprise. Shinichi applied gentle pressure and watched as his finger disappeared into the warm, velvet heat. He could already imagine what it would feel like, wrapped around his member. The thought alone almost made him groan. He dipped in before retreating, teasing the twitching hole.

Kaito squirmed with mild discomfort, but at the same time he wanted to growl at Shinichi for going slow and teasing him. Shifting his hips slightly, forcing the finger to delve deeper he groaned at the feeling. Seemingly picking up his growing desire for more action, Shinichi wormed a second finger in, then they were pressing, scissoring, and stretching him in the most delicious ways, distracting him from the initial discomfort. Then that heat was on his member again making him hiss through his teeth. Then a third finger snuck in, joining the others making him groan in discomfort before it was washed away by a hard suck that had him trembling.

Shinichi twisted his fingers, pressing against the walls in preparation for something bigger. Kaito gave a sudden gasp as stars appeared behind his eyes when Shinichi's fingers pressed against something wonderful.

"Do that again." He tried to demand, coming out more as a breathless plea. He felt Shinichi smirk around his member, making him want whack the guy for being smug, but all thoughts of it disappeared when those fingers began to paw relentlessly at his prostate. Strings of moans, whimpers, and mewls escaped him. Just when the warmth in his gut was reaching its peak, Shinichi was pulling away and his fingers with him.

Not again, he whined in his mind, a groan escaping his lips. Hazily opening his eyes, he looked down at his lover, and felt nervous anticipation when he spied Shinichi liberally applying the lube to himself. His lover looked back at him as his member pressed at Kaito's entrance. Nodding and letting his head fall back as that hot, thick rod pressed into him. He gasped at the heat, the feeling of being steadily filled, his insides stretching to accomodate the intrusion. It felt so good, but there was that feeling of stretched that just melded in.

"Kai-" Shinichi gasped out, his head falling forward as he was finally in till the hilt. Glancing up, he spied Kaito's eyes slightly watering. Immense guilt washed over him, here he was getting nothing but pleasure as Kaito was feeling pain. Leaning up to kiss those beautiful eyes, he tried to make sure that he didn't jostle the magician.

Kaito blinked his eyes open and leaned up slightly to press a kiss against his lovers lips. He could see the worry and guilt in his eyes, and wanted to reassure his lover.

"Let me adjust, then I'll bring down the stairs for you~" He murmured in an intimate whisper. Not letting Shinichi reply, he pressed his insistently against Shinichi's to distract himself. He opened his mouth and sucked demandingly on Shinichi's upper lip. He soon felt a tongue invading his mouth, and they battled for dominance. Shinichi suddenly pushed forward, jostling them, and pushing his member impossibly closer. Kaito broke away with a gasp, the friction, he didn't expect it to feel that good.

Shinichi groaned at the friction, Kaito was massaging him in all the right ways. Gazing at Kaito, he waited for confirmation that he could move. When Kaito nodded, and his entire body instinctively moved. Pulling back, then snapping his hips forward sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body, and he couldn't stop groan that escaped him. Beneath him, Kaito was moaning, writhing in his pleasure. In those brief moments when he opened his eyes, they were a glazed beautiful darkened indigo. Shinichi thrusted into that tight velvet heat, it felt exquisite.

"Harder," Kaito gasped out, he wanted more, more of that friction. Shinichi obliged, shifting Kaito's leg just the tiniest bit before he thrust in harder, hips snapping forward with a slapping sound. Kaito's yelped when Shinichi obliged his command, thrusting harder, straight into his prostate making him see stars.

"Gorgeous," Shinichi groaned unintentionally, his eyes watching with rapt attention as Kaito writhed, too lost in his pleasure to notice. His hands trailed down that beautiful body, pinching and tweaking a nipple as he went. Kaito's cries steadily grew louder as Shinichi grew rougher, his usual careful control dissipating in the face of his lovers erotic screams of pleasure.

"I'm...-Nichi!" Kaito gasped out, trying to warn his partner.

"Me to," Grunted Shinichi, picking up the pace, making Kaito's cry out. His hands traveled down and gripped Kaito's member and started massaging him in time to his thrusts. He could feel his stomach tightening in anticipation, like a bubble about to burst. His body was so hot, the heat was stifling in all the right ways.

"Shinichi!" Kaito screamed his release, milky white liquid coating their chests, and Shinichi's hand. Feeling Kaito's passage clamp down on him, like an impossibly tight embrace in heated velvet, was the last straw, making Shinichi thunder his release. Kaito's scream of pleasure melted into a moan as he felt Shinichi's hot release settle in him like a pool of warmth. For a moment they stilled, their bodies shuddering in aftershocks.

Gathering the remains of strength left in his body, Shinichi pulled out. Both of them groaning at the movement, but too tired for another round. Kaito felt his face flush as he felt the strange sensation of semen leaking out of his stretched hole. He tried to roll over and hide his face in the pillows, but Shinichi was having none of it. Arms wrapped around his waist and rolled him over so that he was facing Shinichi. Coaxing Kaito's face up, he gently kissed those soft lips, well aware of how bruised and abused said lips were.

"Hey, don't be like that." Shinichi murmured against his boyfriends lips. His fingers gently tracing over those sharp cheekbones, down over the lips, moving back to caress his cheek.

"I love you," Shinichi whispered against Kaito's mouth, sincerity shinning through his truthful eyes. He loved the way, that Kaito melted instantaneously against him, and much like a puppy, sought out his hand for more attention. Caressing the soft locks, he watched Kaito nuzzle into his hand.

"Love you too," Kaito murmured, sleep slurring his speech. Huffing out a laugh, a Shinichi manoeuvred them so that they'd be under the blankets, as much as they were going to regret it, they could clean up tomorrow.

"Night Kai," Shinichi murmured, closing his eyes while wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Night -Nichi," Kaito whispered in return, nuzzling his way under Shinichi's chin.

* * *

 **So this is my first time publishing smut, it hasn't been beta read, and I'm a bit iffy on how well it flows. But, for a first time, I reckon I did pretty well. I'd appreciate any feedback, comments that people can offer, even if it's a simple good or bad. Any way, see you next time peoples. ShySecret out!**


	2. Finally Safe Pt2

**Here's Part 2 for all of those people who thought that this would only have one chapter. This is fanfiction, therefore all the characters belong to their author. Kaito and Shinichi would have already hooked up if I wrote the original story, and it would be more romance based, and probably not even half as awesome as it is. So, on with the story.**

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the windows, sneaking its way through the black out curtains of the Kudo manor. One of the bodies that were hiding under a mound of the blankets groaned and rolled away from the annoying light. It was way too early for this!

Shinichi rolled into his bed mate who let out an 'oof' as they collided. One azure eye opened blearily as it took in the birds nest of dark chocolate locks of one Kaito Kuroba. Shinichi sighed as he nuzzled into the soft strands, smelling the faintest hints of adrenaline that clung to him after a heist, chocolate and another scent which was just purely Kaito. There was a sigh of content from the thief as he moved to wrap his arms around Shinichi and snuggled into his chest.

Yep, definitely too early to get out of bed right now. He wasn't even going to glance at that stupid clock, it would just ruin his lethargic buzz that danced in his muscles. He trailed his hands down Kaito's bare back, following his spine. Reaching the thief's lower back, he slowly massaged it, earning a groan of content. Shinichi smirked at the reaction, and Kaito must have noticed because he lightly whapped him on his chest and muttered something about being a smug bastard. Shinichi let out a breathy chuckle, and with his other hand coaxed Kaito to face him, kissing him softly on the lips. A sound very much like the purr of a cat escaped Kaito's throat.

"Shin-chan~" Whined Kaito when Shinichi withdrew with a chuckle.

"Hmm?" Shinichi hummed questioningly, amused at the childishness of his boyfriend. A pout made its way onto the magicians lips, and his indigo eyes pleaded with Shinichi to play nice. Letting out another breathy chuckle, Shinichi rolled on top of Kaito and ever so gently lent down, brushing their lips together.

Kaito let out an involuntary shudder at the gentle contact, a curl of warmth settling in his stomach. He pressed eagerly against those soft giving lips, taking delight in the moan that came from his Detective's throat, making his toes curl. Then there was a tongue, licking the rim of his lips, demanding entrance, which Kaito freely gave. He felt the curl of warmth intensify to smouldering burn at the first brush of their tongues, fighting for dominance. Kaito gasped when Shinichi's tongue pressed on that sensitive spot just behind his teeth. Letting out a possessive growl, Shinichi tightened his hold on his thief's hip, hard enough to darken the bruises already present. Mapping out his hot cavern, reaffirming what he already knew. Kaito was his, and only his, he may flirt and be a gentleman with every lady, but he would only ever be this way with him. Only ever be real with him, and lower all those masks that made up his poker face.

Withdrawing again, Shinichi let his breath lightly fan over Kaito's face, lips, and neck. Letting out a growl of frustration as he panted for oxygen, Kaito glared at Shinichi while trying to keep the tremors running through his body under control.

Shinichi gave a grin before nuzzling into Kaito's neck and absentmindedly pressed soft kisses there. Kaito cursed his luck when a whimper escaped him as Shinichi gently bit down on that one sensitive spot on his neck, right on top of a mark he had left there last night. Taking a deep breath of that comforting scent that reminded him of safety, comfort, and home, he soothed his bite by licking the expanse of Kaito's neck.

Leaning back to admire his work, he looked like a well satisfied jungle cat, somehow managing to look adorable and sexy at the same time.

"Morning to you to." Kaito breathed out, chagrined when a smirk flitted over Shinichi's face when he noticed how breathless his lover was.

"Morning,"Shinichi murmured, an intimate whisper that sent tingles down Kaito's spine.

"I had fun last night." Kaito purred, very purposefully lifting his leg to rest in Shinichi's waist.

"Hmm~" Shinichi hummed in thought, leaning down the nuzzle his neck again when the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that jerk is..." Shinichi murmured, brushing a kiss on Kaito's neck.

"I don't know, you go check." Kaito demanded, pointedly pushing on Shinichi's chest as he grinned.

"Why don't you?" Kaito flushed and looked away from Shinichi's way to observant gaze.

"You know why bastard," Kaito grumbled, giving one big shove, effectively pushing his lover off their bed. Shinichi rolled with the push, and grabbed someone's pants, shuffling into them. Having a quick glance down at his chest and the red marks covering it from his possessive thief, he grabbed a shirt as an afterthought. Kaito gave him a cheeky grin when he gave him a pointed look.

When Shinichi shuffled out of their room, Kaito let his grin fully show. They had finally done it, taken down the syndicate and that bastard Snake too. It felt so freeing, to not have to worry about snipers on his heists anymore. Well sure he'd have to keep an eye out just in case they missed someone, but not as many as before.

Sitting up, he felt pleasantly sore, sure it hurt, but there was still that light thrum in his veins of being satisfied. He stretched and let out a sigh, he should probably get up for a shower. Slowly getting out of bed, he wandered over to the connected bathroom, trying to ignore the feeling of cold semen trailing down his legs. Looking up at his reflection in the mirror he watched as a pleased flush graced his cheeks. There were red marks covering his neck and chest, his hair was a worse birds nest then usual, white liquid down his thighs, lips red, slightly bruised but smiling, and his eyes were the brightest indigo he had ever seen them. Overall, he looked the happiest he'd been in a long while.

Turning away from the mirror he went to go for the shower, but familiar strong arms wrapped around his waist. There was a spike of adrenaline in his blood at being snuck up on.

"Since when did you get so sneaky, tantei-kun?" Kaito asked, spying Shinichi in the mirror.

"Since I began living with the Kaitou Kid, and had to play hide and seek with people who have no fashion sense." Murmured Shinichi huskily, brushing a kiss on Kaito's shoulder. Another spike of adrenaline that had nothing to with being snuck up on shot through his system. Turning in Shinichi's arms he pressed a kiss to Shinichi's lips. His member brushed up against Shinichi's pants, making him realise, as his body shuddered at the friction, that he was naked and Shinichi now had clothes on.

"Off," Kaito demanded, tugging on Shinichi's clothes. Shinichi let out a huff of amused breath, of course he'd be demanding like a child as well.

"You sure?" Shinichi purposefully asked, just to tease the impatient thief. Gaining a glare in return and another tug on his clothes, Shinichi abruptly picked up his thief. Kaito would forever deny that he let out an unmanly squeak when he was picked up. Going into the shower he shifted Kaito so that he was standing, and turned on the water.

Steam immediately erupted around them, only then did Shinichi realise he was still clothed. It didn't matter, they would dry. Shucking them off, he reached for Kaito who was waiting in nervous anticipation. Pulling them together, both groaned at skin on skin contact and the heat that was between them. Kaito gave a sudden shove, pushing Shinichi to the wall, kissing him. Shinichi gave startled noise as Kaito dominated the kiss. He trailed his hands up and down Shinichi's body, mapping out every contour, plane, dip, and curve, massaging them as he went. Shinichi groaned into the kiss, gosh that felt good. Initiating a battle of hot, wet tongues, Shinichi pushed into Kaito, brushing their erections together making them both gasp. Using Kaito's momentary distraction, Shinichi flipped them around and sucked on Kaito's upper lip, then gently bit the soft flesh.

Kami, that heat. Kaito groaned as the cold tiles on his back, Shinichi's solid body, and the steam all around him, all amounted to a world of sensations. He eagerly pressed against Shinichi, back arching when Shinichi's hands wandered down to grip his hips as he mercilessly ground against him. Then those hands moved from Kaito's hips to underneath his thighs as he was lifted. Kaito wrapped his legs around Shinichi's waist instinctively, using this to his advantage, he pressed closer to his detective.

Kaito broke their heated kiss with a gasp, one of Shinichi's hands had migrated from holding him up to his entrance, and was working its way inside before retreating. Opening his mouth to growl at Shinichi for finding enjoyment in teasing him, but a moan escaped before he could. Two fingers had entered straight after, making him throw his head back gasping for air.

Shinichi migrated from kissing his magicians lips to nibbling at his neck, then laving at the vivid red mark. As his fingers dipped into Kaito's entrance he felt relief swell in his chest, Kaito was still soft and wet from last night. His body didn't feel patient enough for them to go as slow as they had last night. He let his fingers delve deeper and roam around, stretching and pressing at his prostate.

Kaito's moans increased, echoing in the wonderful acoustics of the bathroom. He thrashed as those fingers played inside him, rubbing against his prostate then moving away to just lightly brush before stabbing then avoiding, before rubbing again. It was excruciatingly good, those spikes and waves of pleasure. When a third finger joined in he felt his member swell, his cries growing louder before he cut himself off with a whine. Shinichi's other hand had reached between them, gripping the base of his member, preventing him from his release. He opened one bleary eye at Shinichi who gave him a gentle kiss before removing his fingers. The feeling of being lifted slightly before suddenly being empty was quickly replaced by one of being filled.

Shinichi groaned and forced himself to stop when he was in to the hilt, otherwise he would be tempted to thrust into that delicious heat. Kaito was massaging him in all the right ways, making it especially difficult to keep still rather than pin his thief to the wall and pound in to him. To distract himself he gave Kaito a kiss before he broke away with gasp. Glaring at Kaito he tightened his grip on those slim hips.

Kaito merely grinned before moving in just the right way for him to have Shinichi brush against his sweet spot making him moan. He yelped when he was pushed against the wall harder before Shinichi began to pound into him. He was immediately taken off guard by the rougher manner Shinichi was taking him. It was hot, fast, and hard. Kaito threw his head back as he moaned his appreciation.

"Faster-" Kaito panted before throwing his head back to gasp for air as Shinichi obliged. He was greatful for his flexibility when Shinichi lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder. The next thrust had his back arching and his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head if it weren't for the fact that he bit his lip. Somehow Shinichi had managed to reach deeper inside him, in a place no one had ever touched him before.

Shinichi moaned before latching into the base of Kaito's throat to nibble and suck before kissing those red lips. Both of them were close, close enough to feel that teasing brush of pleasure just waiting for them. Tightening his grip on Kaito's member he massaged it as he began to uncontrollably thrust into that tight heat in a primal rhythm. He began to jerk Kaito off, and the moment he felt that hot tight passage clamp down on him he knew he was finished. They both came with a cry, Kaito's melting into a soft moan. He could get addicted to that warm sensation that it left in his gut. They clung tightly to each other, their bodies shuddering in aftershocks. Gently, Shinichi pulled out and let Kaito stand unsteadily on his feet. He still had his thief pinned to the wall, the water still pelting down in them. Both of them just basked in the afterglow of their activities.

"That's gonna be one heck of a water bill," murmured Kaito, breaking their sex induced haze. Shinichi groaned in annoyance.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin a perfectly good buzz," Shinichi grumbled moving away to reach for the soap and began scrubbing himself down. Once he had finished himself he eyed Kaito who was giving him a sheepish grin. Rolling his eyes with a fond smile on his face he tugged on Kaito's hand.

"Come're Thief," Shinichi commanded fondly, pulling Kaito towards himself. They collided and ended up with Kaito sitting in Shinichi's lap. Despite their previous actions Kaito still flushed, of all the times for his magician and master phantom thief balance to fail him. A soft chuckle rumbled out of the chest behind him, making him flush with a content kind of warmth, not a burning fire of arousal, just a safe and comfortable camp fire. Yep, he had it bad. Despite that knowledge he smiled and lent into those soft touches as Shinichi scrubbed Kaito till he was clean.

Half carrying Kaito out of the shower he threw the fluffiest towel they had at him before grabbing his usual towel. Glancing at the mirror he could spy the magicians grin of delight before he went about finding clothes for them both as he dried off. Once he had at least he left Kaito to clothe himself as he walked back into his bedroom, grimacing as he realised he'd have to wash and change the sheets.

Letting a sigh out through his nose he began his work, stripping the bed and pillows before bundling them together. As he was walking out the door he felt magic hands at fat he'd to sinewy arms wrap around his torso.

"Come on, let me chuck these in the wash and then we can rest in the study," Shinichi answered, trying to walk forward. The hug tightened for a second before releasing him.

"Food first," Kaito said giving Shinichi a pointed look before he went ahead, snatching the blankets before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Rolling his eyes, Shinichi did as he was instructed, heading down to the kitchen. A frown contorted his face as he walked down the stairs hearing noise in the kitchen. Kaito was in the laundry so it couldn't be him, cold fear gripped him, then rage. He eyed his Shinichi sized kick enhancing shoes which were at the door, which was passed the kitchen entrance, yeah that was a no go. He slowly began back tracking. Kaito could take care of himself, but just to be on the safe side he crept into the study and grabbed the hand gun he kept there in case of emergencies. He clicked off the safety after he had checked it was fully loaded, he cocked the gun. He crept back down the stairs, gun at the ready.

Taking a breath he rounded the corner gun aimed at the nearest persons head, the words 'Hands in the air, and nobody move!' ready on his tongue died a quick death. His face paled and he lowered the gun.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko Kudo, his eccentric mother, squealed rushing up to hug him, ignoring the fact that he had just pointed a gun at her. As Shinichi's bones were being crushed, his father sat at the breakfast bar with newspaper and coffee.

"Shinichi." He acknowledged before going back to his reading. Clicking on the safety so that the gun didn't accidentally go off, he stiffly retuned his mothers hug.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san." Shinichi replied, an odd mix of disbelief, annoyance, fear, anxiety, dread and love. When his mother released her son she stood back a bit to just get a good look at her son. It was only then that Shinichi realised he was only in pants, Kaito's pants. His mother positively squealed in excitement.

Hearing the excitement, Kaito crept around the corner with his card gun ready, seeing Shinichi safe and unharmed, he poofed it away in a puff of smoke. He quickly attached himself like a limpet onto Shinichi. Yukiko' squeals reached higher, close to glass shattering. All the men in the room winced, even Kaito's infamous poker face failed him.

When she stopped squealing her face went positively mischievous, and Shinichi felt a foreboding sense of dread.

"So ~ Who's seme?" She asked positively gleeful, and Shinichi felt himself flush, oh yes, the foreboding feeling had been very, very right. It only worsened when Kaito's KID grin flashed, all teeth and predatory looks.

* * *

 **Well, that's part two, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I look forward to reviews by all, good and bad, especially where I can improve on this/my writing. Thank you for reading!**


	3. OMAKE

**An OMAKE for this two shot. I don't know why I wrote it, but it appeared and it was interesting. I personally like Yukiko's personality and Shinichi's relationship with both his parents. So here's a little bit of the story from Yukiko's perspective.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Yukiko Kudo positively bounced up to the door of their home and quickly unlocked it. Now where was her baby, he was finally himself and free. Yuusaku followed her closely, locking the door behind them. Yukiko spied her babies shoes, and oddly another pair, that were definitely not Ran-chan's. So who could her darling son have brought home with him, it was too early for visiting so the person must've stayed over from last night. She glanced at her husband who had a considering look on his face before he got that shine in his eyes that meant he knew something.

"Yuu-chan?" She questioned, a slightly pleading tone in her voice. He smiled at her in that way she knew he wouldn't tell her anything. Pouting she turned away from him and made her way up the stairs, looking to see if she could find any clues on who the house guest was when she head a thump. Curious, she made her way to the origin of the sound, ending up in front of Shinichi's room. Opening the door she eyed the room. There was two pairs of clothes discarded on the ground, and the bed wasn't made with what she suspected to be semen on the sheets. She grinned, so her baby had brought someone home and things had gotten interesting, now to find out who this mystery person was.

Glancing around the room she spied clothes that she knew weren't her sons, unless he had gone shopping without her but the chances of that were slim. Picking up the shirt she found roses in the sleeves, and she raised an eyebrow. Well, the mystery person had to be someone who liked roses. Looking around the room again she saw a blue rose in the side table making her raise an eyebrow. Someone had been giving her baby roses and he hadn't told her? That's not far, he was meant to tell his mother these things! Letting out an angry huff, she glared up at the ceiling only to frown. Resting on the fan was six doves innocently looking down at her. Her eyes widened comically in realisation. The birds, the roses, the blue rose, and someone who knew Shinichi loved challenges and someone who could entertain him. She positively grinned, her son was in love with KID and it seemed, that the feeling was mutual. Letting out a giggle, she ignored the moans now coming from the bathroom door, she walked downstairs. Her husband gave her a knowing look before going back to his newspaper.

Moving around the kitchen to get coffee ready she heard voices, one her sons the other KID's. She went around making coffee even when those voices fell silent. Just as she placed a cup of coffee in front of Yuusaku, her son rounded the corner with the gun they kept in the study. Ignoring it she rushed up to hug him. Once he returned her hug she released with a nod of satisfaction. As she looked him up and down she couldn't contain the squeal that escaped her. Shinichi only had pants that didn't belong to him on, and his neck, chest and probably his back was covered in little love bites, and one really interesting one near the neck area that looked like a KID caricature. Then from around the corner came a Shinichi look alike who had messy hair, violet eyes an a more wild atmosphere around him. It was Toichi-snesei's son, Kai-chan! Kai-chan was KID! Her squeals went up an octave when Kaito asserted that no danger was coming to harm his Shinichi, he poofed his card gun away and attach himself like a koala onto his arm. When she could stop her squealing, she let a manic grin show. Yukiko felt gratified as she noticed her son tense.

"So~ Who's seme?" She asked, grinning. Spying Kaito's replica manic grin she felt satisfied that she had just found a new partner in crime in her teasing Shinichi hobby. Ah, life is so fun when you have people to mess with~

* * *

 **And this brings us to us to the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review. I love to know what my readers think about my writing. Thank you. See you next time, ShySecret out!**


End file.
